Freashers
by XRyuraX
Summary: When Emma said that they shoudn't have been their Kira should have listened and then she wouldn't have caught his eyes. Kira has just moved to her universty when her and some of her friend's go out for freshers week. There she catches the eye of the fearless and mean leader of the gang there and he wants her though hes not the only one who eyes she caught. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Kira: okay this fic is rated M for a reason, if you don't like violece, abuse, rape ect then i suggest you don't read this please

* * *

A pained moan filled the dark room with the thud of a body hitting the floor soon after. Bright red eyes looked yup at the person entering the room. "It's the day!" he stated with excitement shining in hi cobalt blue eyes. The male had long raven hair to his waist in a braid and wore a fitted black shirt with black jeans and black boots, his bangs framing his face.

An amused chuckle came from the red eyes as the male stood up. He had his hair like the male before him though he had less bangs, his skin a little darker as well. He wore a red fitted shirt with the first four buttons open with black jeans and black boots. He looked around at the guy's that littered the V.I.P room, his guy's. "Alright boys it's that time of year again, let's hunt" he said while smirking, showing two sharp fangs.

* * *

"We shouldn't be here!" said a young women. She had mousy brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with a black skirt and flats. Her eyes flittered around the room full of new students.

"Emma stop being so paranoid" teased another women. Her sleek chocolate hair hung down her back and deep green eyes looked at the girl. She wore a red Gucci dress that complemented her figure and creamy chocolate skin with black Louis Vuitton high heels.

"This place is full of students, so why should we be here. It's fresher's week and where fresher's so let's party" said a blond haired girl with brown eyes. She wore a green dress and high heels to match. "Kira what do you think! Drink or go?"

"Let's have one drink at least Emma, then if you still want to leave we will. Me and Layler will find a booth while you and Kate get the drinks" said a light blond haired girl with dark blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees with dark blue wedges. They found an empty booth and sat down. When Emma and Kate came back with the drinks she looked at Emma. "What's wrong, why shouldn't we be here?"

"This club belongs to Hiten Raigekijin who is the leader of the gang here and every fresher's week they look for there new bitch. It's the reason why the people who are born here don't come here, especially when it's fresher's week" said Emma looking at her new friends. Kira raised a brow and Layler laughed.

"You can't be serious" laughed Layler rolling her eyes.

"I am not joking" she hissed. Her eyes widened at the person heading there way. "Oh no"

"Hello girls, I hope your having a good time" said Hiten, his eyes looking at them all. His eyes hit blue and he smiled.

"Hi and yes we are. Am Layler and you are?" she asked looking him over.

"Hiten" he replied not taking his eyes off Kira.

"Oh" said Layler looking at Emma then Kira. She saw the look he was giving the elder girl and rolled her eyes. "That's Kira, why don't you buy her a drink!"

"How about it Kira, would you like to get a drink with me?" he asked and she smiled. She looked at Emma who shook her head. Kira rolled her eyes, he couldn't be that bad.

"Okay, let's get this drink" she replied and he held out his hand for her. She took it and they walked away from the three girls. He walked threw the crowd and up a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"V.I.P room, I own this club. What drink do you want?" he asked sitting down. Kira sat down next to him as a women came over to take the order.

"Amereto and coke" she said and he smiled. The women got them there drinks and Kira took a sip of her drink. Emma was so wrong, he was okay.

* * *

Hiten watched her as she talked and he smirked. She wasn't bad looking, he wanted her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Kira's eyes widened but she kissed him back. He smirked against her lips and lowered her onto the booth seat. Her brows furrowed and she pushed on his chest when his hand went under her dress.

"Hiten stop" she said but he ignored her. He rubbed her thigh and she struggled under him. "Stop it"

"Shut up" he mumbled and her eyes widened. Emma was right all along. She bit his lip and kicked him in the balls. She pushed him off and ran for the door as a man walked in. She froze and he raised a brow. "Fucking grab her"

Kira's eyes widened and she spun around, going for the door the women had been using and found it was a corridor. She ran around corners hearing the man running after her. Hearing music she ran toward it and burst threw a door. She ran into the dance floor and made her way to her friends. "There you are Kira, where's Hiten?" asked Layler smirking.

"We have to go now, Emma was right" she gasped and they grabbed there things. They made their way to the doors with Kira looking out for Hiten or the man that had been chasing her. She sighed as they walked out the doors but then yelped when the bouncer grabbed her arm.

"The boss wants to see you" he said and she glared at him while pulling on her arm.

"Take you hands off me" she yelped making people look at them. Her friend's stood at her side shouting at the bouncer to let her go.

"No can do, the boss want's to see you" he replied and started to drag her to the door.

"What is going on here?" asked a male voice and the bouncer stopped. They turned to the man and Emma told him that the bouncer was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. The man pulled out a badge and the bouncer sighed. "I suggest you let the girl go, you girls go straight home, okay"

The bouncer let her go and they started walking towards the halls. "You can explain everything when we get home!" said Kate and Kira nodded. They all let out a yelp when a black rang rover pulled up in front of them out of nowhere. The windows where tinted but Kira knew who it was right away. She spun around to run but a man stood in her way.

"Did you really think I would just let you go?" asked Hiten as she turned to him.

"Leave or I will call the police" aid Layler and he laughed at her making her glare at him.

"Go on, once they hear my name they will hang up" he laughed and looked back to Kira. "Get in the car"

"Fuck you" she growled and he laughed again. He then narrowed his eyes and put a gun to Kate's head.

"Get in the fucking car or I blow her brain's out" he hissed and Kate whimpered. Layler shook her head and Emma was shaking. He took the safety off and Kira jumped.

"Fine, just let them go" she whimpered and he put the gun away. He made a gesture with his head and Emma dragged Kate away towards the halls. Hiten then grabbed Kira's arm and shoved her into the car, barking at the driver and they drove away.

"Your going to regret running from me bitch" he hissed and she glared at him. He chuckled at her feistiness and pinned her to the car seat. She whimpered as her pushed her dress up and slipped his hand into her panties. She cried out in pain when he roughly shoved two fingers inside her and he moaned. "Your so tight, I can't wait to fuck you"

Her back arced in pain as he roughly jerked his fingers in her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he kissed her neck. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. His eyes widened slightly and he moaned. "You taste great" he said and smirked. He then ran his tongue over her and she gasped. He stuck his tongue in her and she moaned. Tears rolled down as he continued to tongue fuck her. She felt dirty for enjoying it. She threw her head back and moaned as she came.

Hiten licked her clean and pulled her panties back up as the car stopped. He opened the door and pulled her out. For one last shot at escaping she kicked his leg hard and he let her go in shock. She then ran into the woods next to the huge mansion with him cursing behind her. "Get Bankotsu and some of the others to help me find her!" he hissed at the driver and ran into the woods following her scent.

Kira ran threw the woods, her legs and lungs burned but should couldn't let him catch her. She saw a river in front of her and she jumped into it. When she broke the surface she looked around and spotted an in clove that was hidden by branches and moss. She swam to it and hid inside, making sure it was all in front of her so she wouldn't be seen.

She held her breath as she heard Hiten shout orders at people and they jumped to the other side of the river and when they where out of sight she climbed out and ran back the way she came. She ran as fast as she could, branches scratching her face and arms as she ran. She stumbled and fell to the ground, getting up she froze seeing a set of icy blue eyes.

She stood up and her eyes widened at the huge wolf in front of her. She screamed and stumbled backwards as it came towards her. It growled and she whimpered. She spun around to run but bumped into something. She screamed until she relised it was Hiten. He pulled her behind him and growled at the wolf. Kira felt her legs go weak and she fell to the ground. Hiten caught her and lifted her up bridal style as she blacked out.

* * *

Kira woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. Everything came rushing back to her and she sat up. The pale blue silk sheet covering her fell from her body and she relised that she had been changed. she pulled the cover off her body and got out of the bed. The room was a huge room with a queen sized bed, a huge walk in wardrobe and a seat of draws and a door leading to an en suite.

"Your awake, follow me Hiten-sama want's to see you" said a girl from the door and Kira looked at her. She nodded and went to go to her. She stopped realising what she was wearing and the girl rolled her eyes. "Hurry up"

Kira followed the girl while rapping her arms around herself. They walked down stairs and into a huge living room. A few people where sitting around and she relised they all had a girl. Some with more clothes than others. Hiten looked at them as they walked in and smirked at her. "Come here" he said.

People watched as she walked to him and he saw this, growling to make them look away. When she was stood in front of him he pulled her down into his lap. "Love the nighty" he laughed and she glared at him. He looked around and made a sound in the back of his throat. Kira's brow furrowed when most of the people left the room. The people still in the room where a black haired male who sat on the couch to the left of the chair she sat on with Hiten.

The other male sat on a chair across from them reading a book. He had teal blue hair that hung past his waist in a braid and bangs framed his face and crimson eyes like Hiten's. He also had a blue diamond tattoo on his forehead. The black haired male had his hair the same as the other man and cobalt blue eyes. He also had a four pointed start tattoo on his forehead.

"So this is the girl?" the black haired male asked looking at her. Hiten leaned back in the chair and smirked. "Give us a twirl then"

"Fuck you" Kira spat back at him and the male laughed. He smirked and Kira yelped as Hiten pushed her off him. She stood up and froze.

"Feisty isn't she Bankotsu" laughed Hiten as Bankotsu ran his hand across her cheek.

"That she is, now give us a twirl" Bankotsu said smirking at her while checking her out.

"Do it" hissed Hiten and she felt tears fill her eyes but she wouldn't let them see her cry. She gritted her teeth and turned around slowly. When she stopped Bankotsu rapped his arms around her and she tensed. Her back was to his chest.

"Really cute, I wonder what your like naked" Bankotsu said and she shivered. He brushed his lips across her neck and pulled down the strap of the nighty with his teeth. Kira turned her head to glare at him and froze. His once cobalt eyes where now a bright red. She screamed and spun around. "Oh Hiten, I think I might have scared her"

Kira backed away from him and cried out as she fell back into something soft. She tensed when arms went around her and she turned her head to see that she had fallen into the blue haired male. "Shhh it's okay" he said in a soothing voice to calm her down. Kira felt all the fear and worry drift away, she felt calm. What was he doing to her? She leaned back into him and he nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent.

"Really Ryura, I like the smell of her fear. Stop using your power on her" whined Bankotsu and Ryura chuckled while rolling his eyes. He held out a small white pill and put in a glass of Champaign. He then held the drink to Kira's lips.

"Drink it" he said and she drank all the drink. Ryura then picked her up and set her down in front of Bankotsu. Bankotsu smirked and when Ryura let go of her the claming feeling disappeared.

"What did you do to me?" she hissed glaring at him and his eyes flashed red. She flinched and then blinked as everything started to get fuzzy, something wasn't right. She stumbled slightly and Bankotsu caught her.

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow" said Ryura as he brushed hair out of her face. "It's good for making you forget"

"Now just be a good little girl and don't move" laughed Bankotsu as he pulled the straps of the nighty down one after the other. The nighty fell to her feet leaving her completely naked before them. Kira's fuzzy vision locked onto Hiten as he rapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. He pressed his lips to hers as Bankotsu started nibbling on her neck. She tried to fight them but the drug prevented her from doing that. Tears rolled down her cheeks as there hands roamed her body and she was on her knees.

She tried to look around but couldn't see much but she could feel it all. She cried out when someone entered her and begged them to stop. She screamed when she felt three pairs off teeth bite into her. She looked to the side and saw Bankotsu biting her neck while Hiten and Ryura bit each of her wrists. She just wished it would all end.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: okay here is the next chapter

* * *

Kira's eyes opened slowly and she looked around her room. She was in her dorm room but how did she get there. She sat up and wished she never, pain shot up her back and she moaned. She squeezed her legs and let the tears roll down her cheeks as everything came rushing back to her. She remember it all, them raping her and feeding from her. She grit her teeth and stood up. She walked to the mirror and pulled off the over sized t-shirt off her body. She gasped at the bruises that covered her body and she pulled it back on.

She bent over and grabbed her desk as the pain shot threw her body, if that wasn't bad enough both her ass and in between her legs hurt. She had bruises on her arms, thighs, hips and stomach. She felt as if she had been in a car accident, if only she had been in stead of what had actually happened. Why could she remember it all, Ryura had said she wouldn't remember any of it, oh how she wished she couldn't.

She turned to the door as someone knocked on the door and she looked through the peep hole. She sighed seeing her friends and opened the door. "Oh Kira look at you" said Layler and she sat down on the bed with Kira. "Kira you have to go to the police and tell them what he's done to you"

"I can't, they will kill me if I do. Layler there not human, they bit me and drank my blood" she said and Layler sighed looking at Kate who gave her the same look.

"Kira they must have give you something to make you think they did that to you" said Kate and Kira shook her head. She showed them her wrists and they gasped. "That's impossible"

"There demons" said Emma and they all turned to her. She looked at Kira and looked down. "We shouldn't have went there"

"I wish we had listened to you" said Layler shaking her head. Kira shook her head and stood up grabbing some clothes.

"It's over now, we need to go and register" she said and they all looked at her.

"Are you sure Kira?" asked Kate and Kira nodded.

* * *

"Glad that's over, it was so boring" moaned Layler and Kira rolled her eyes. They had finished registering and would start class the week later. They walked threw the university full of busy people. They walked towards the main exit and Kira froze spotting flowing blue hair. Layler stopped and turned to her now frozen friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I forgot I have to go see my tutor. I will meet you back at the dorms okay" Kira replied and she nodded. Kira then spun around and walked the other way as fast as she could. She then ran and looked for another way out. She screamed when someone pulled her into the drama hall that had a stage with rows of seats on the floor.

"Shut up" hissed Hiten and she whimpered. He pushed her up against the wall and smirked. "Well fancy seeing you here"

"Just leave me alone" she cried and he tilted his head to the side. She tensed hearing laughing coming from the stage and she looked at Bankotsu. He blew her a kiss and she winced. Hiten rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm; pulling her to the stage where Ryura joined them.

"It's quite rude walking away from someone who took the time to wait for you" mocked Ryura and she glared at him. He raised a brow at this and chuckled.

"I can't wait to sink my fangs in" laughed Bankotsu and she whimpered. She then glared at him and clenched her fists.

"Leave me alone, you've already had you fun you bastards" she said and Bankotsu burst out laughing.

"I have no idea what you talking about?" questioned Hiten and she glared at him.

"YOU THREE RAPED ME AND BIT ME, REMEMBER THAT" she screamed and the tears rolled down her face. They all looked at her shocked and then Hiten turned to Ryura.

"That's impossible, unless she's not human" Ryura said looking at Hiten. Hiten turned to her and glared at her.

"So what are you really?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked and cried out when he grabbed her hair and pulled on it. She whimpered and he glared at her.

"What the fuck are you. You can't be human otherwise the drug would have worked, so what are you?" he hissed and she looked at the other two who stood and watched.

"Am human, I don't know why it didn't work" she said and cried out when he threw her across the stage. She tried to run and screamed as he pulled her back by her hair and she fell to the floor; smacking her head hard. She moaned and got onto her hands and knees; yelling when he kicked her and she flipped on her back.

"Am going to keep hurting you till you tell the truth" he said and she curled up in a ball on her side. She sobbed and he rolled his eyes. He sighed and grabbed her hand. He smirked as he broke her wrist and she screamed. He let her go and watched as she lay there in agony. "Going to tell the truth now?"

"Hiten stop it" said Ryura and Hiten looked to him raising a brow. Ryura glared at him and went over to her, picking her up bridal style. "She's not healing, that means she's human. There must be another reason as to why it didn't work but she is human"

"Fine, lets take her back to house and heal her" said Hiten and he walked out the room. Kira blacking out as the lights went out.


End file.
